


Забавы

by fandom_Draco_Malfoy_2018



Series: мини r — nc-17 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Draco_Malfoy_2018/pseuds/fandom_Draco_Malfoy_2018
Summary: Каждый развлекается как хочет, даже если это может грозить вылетом с работы.





	Забавы

**Author's Note:**

> упоминание порки, dirty talking, ER
> 
> Автор текста — vitanga (http://www.diary.ru/member/?2886662)

В честь второго дня рождения Розы в Норе собралась такая куча народа, что Гарри с трудом втиснулся на последнее свободное место, прямо между читающим какие-то бумаги Перси и скучающим Драко. Мелькнула мысль, что Перси после развода и возвращения в родительский дом знатно раздобрел на блюдах миссис Уизли, но Гарри мудро оставил ее при себе. 

Он передал принесенный бокал с коктейлем Драко и прислушался, о чем шла речь за столом.

— …куда-нибудь в Европу, — говорила Гермиона. — Не знаю, может быть, на юг. Последний год выдался нелегким, пора взять хотя бы небольшой отпуск.

— Большой, — буркнул Рон. — Большой, огромный, жирный отпуск. Хоть бы пару недель не видеть этих… — Он покосился на миссис Уизли и, скривившись, закончил: — Чудесных коллег.

— Эй! — возмутился Гарри. — Я вообще-то тоже с тобой работаю!

— Поддерживаю, — тут же влез Драко. — Если бы я работал с Поттером, тоже мечтал бы смыться в далекие края.

— Эй! — негодующе повторил Гарри. — Я вообще-то с тобой живу!

Драко присосался к коктейлю, сделав вид, что оглох.

— Вы можете поехать в Венецию, — предложила миссис Уизли. — Говорят, там самый романтичный магический квартал во всем мире. Гнезда Купидонов, поющие романтические песни статуи, розовые фонтаны… — Она мечтательно взглянула в окно, негромко вздохнула — и Гермиона заметно расцвела, наверняка наконец-то определившись с подарком на годовщину мистера и миссис Уизли.

— И ’ондолы, — так же мечтательно произнесла Флер. — Они замечь’ательные!

Миссис Уизли согласно кивнула.

— Тебе бы тоже не мешало бы взять отпуск, Гарри, — ткнув в его сторону пальцем, наставительно сказала она. — Ты так осунулся за последнее время!

Перси прохряхтел что-то неодобрительное себе под нос.

— Мы подумаем о Венеции, — сказала Гермиона, спасая Гарри от ответа. — Вообще-то, мы планировали…

— Можно было бы угнать гондолу, — сказал Драко одними губами, и Гарри удивленно покосился в его сторону. — Загнать ее в тихий темный переулок и заняться наконец-то сексом без постоянных нашествий в дом твоих родственников. У некоторых из гондол очень удобная носовая часть, и ты мог бы опираться на нее всем телом, пока я буду…

Гарри изо всех сил постарался не вслушиваться и торопливо перевел взгляд на заговорившего Билла.

— Мы в прошлом году были в заповеднике драконов на Икарии, — с восторгом поведал он. — Потрясающе красивое место! Там есть высеченный в скале дом, в котором раньше разводили мантикор для охоты на врагов. Теперь внутри закрытый музей, и даже остались картины тех времен со сценами нападений, приспособления для ловли мантикор, ямы и клетки. Жутковато, но очень интересно.

— Тратить отпуск на мантикор! — возмутилась Анджелина. — Хуже и не придумаешь, Билл! Мы вот месяц назад ездили на фабрику метел в Эшвеге, где разрабатывают основные детали «Нимбусов», и вот там действительно…

— В том доме наверняка остались цепи, — прошептал Драко в самое ухо, заглушая голос Анджелины. — Мантикор же нужно было как-то удерживать? Было бы шикарно приковать тебя к холодной каменной стене и оттрахать так, чтобы цепи задымились. 

Фантазия тут же заработала в полную силу; Гарри, представив себе эту картину, поерзал на диване и тут же поймал на себе озабоченный взгляд миссис Уизли.

— Что-то не так, дорогой?

— Все в порядке, — заверил Гарри. — Мы просто обсуждаем, что… э-э… фабрика «Нимбусов» — и правда интересное место.

Анджелина послала ему воздушный поцелуй, зато Габриэль состроила презрительную гримасу.

— Мой Фабио пригласил меня на остров влюбленных, — надменно сообщила она, взмахнув тонкими пальчиками. — Пещеры, закаты и никого вокруг. В одной из пещер в полнолуние появляются призраки двух влюбленных. Давным-давно они сбежали, чтобы пожениться, но родственники девушки нашли их, убили юношу и оставили его тело в пещере, а девушка умерла от тоски несколькими неделями позже. С тех пор раз в месяц их души приходят туда, чтобы хотя бы…

— Какая чушь! — громко перебила Анджелина. — Почему это призраки появляются только раз в месяц? А в остальное время, по-твоему, они где — спят? Хотела бы я посмотреть на свернувшегося под пуховым одеялком Барона!

Габриэль сердито нахмурилась, и миссис Уизли, привычно гася зарождающуюся между ними ссору, быстро сказала:

— Я слышала, что в Норвегии открыли новый магический парк…

— И еще можно взять с собой небольшой флоггер, — прошептал неугомонный Драко. — Тебе же понравилось, когда я шлепал тебя в прошлый раз. 

Он поднес к губам бокал, слизывая с его края каплю коктейля кончиком языка, и в комнате сразу стало душно.

— Мы в толпе народа, — кивая в такт словам миссис Уизли, очень тихо заметил Гарри. — Но продолжай.

— Или лучше паддл, — хмыкнув, почти беззвучно произнес Драко, пригибаясь совсем близко и едва не касаясь губами щеки Гарри. — Короткий, из черной кожи. Чтобы твоя задница после него была вся в красных отметинах, которые я бы потом зализал. Представляешь, как возбуждающе будут разноситься звуки шлепков по пустой пещере?

— Мы же вроде были в доме, — насмешливо напомнил Гарри, забывшись, и Гермиона тут же поинтересовалась:

— В каком доме, Гарри? Расскажи.

Кажется, не покраснеть не удалось.

— Обычный скучный дом, — лениво сказал Драко, откидываясь назад. Он покрутил затекшей рукой в воздухе, разгоняя кровь, и положил ее на спинку дивана, слегка приобнимая Гарри за плечо. — Даже не стоит заострять на нем внимание. Идея про магический парк, миссис Уизли, очень привлекательна. 

Она благодарно улыбнулась.

— И еще там есть лес предсказаний. Не каждый способен услышать, что он шепчет, но говорят, что если среди шепота расслышать свое имя…

— Ты бы не шептал, — почти не щевеля губами, продолжил Драко, даже не поворачивая голову в сторону Гарри, — а стонал, кричал и умолял бы хлестать тебя еще сильнее. Даже мантикоры разбежались бы от испуга, если бы все еще были там. Ты бы выгибался вперед, стараясь увернуться, и твой вставший член терся бы о шершавые влажные стены. А потом я бы тебя освободил, ты бы упал передо мной на колени… 

К ужасу Гарри, рука Драко неожиданно сползла с плеча и осторожно двинулась между спиной Гарри и мягкой обивкой дивана, приближаясь к поясу брюк. Гарри беспокойно прокашлялся и попытался слегка сдвинуться в сторону, но деваться в таком ограниченном пространстве оказалось решительно некуда.

Зато наглой руке шевелиться стало гораздо легче.

Пальцы пробежались по пояснице, вызывая мурашки на животе, рука протиснулась под свитер, приподняла рубашку, с трудом влезла под пояс брюк и слегка сжала одну из ягодиц. 

— Измученный, разгоряченный и готовый на все, — прошептал Драко, не меняясь в лице. Кто-то начал рассказывать про магический квартал во Франции, но гулкий стук собственного сердца и вкрадчивый голос Драко позволяли распознать только отдельные звуки. — И взял бы мой член в рот. Я бы вбивался в твое горло так глубоко, что ты заливался бы слезами, и долбил тебя до тех пор, пока ты не начал бы задыхаться и молить о пощаде. 

Его обжигающая кожу рука продвинулась еще чуть ниже, с нажимом проталкиваясь между задницей Гарри и сидением дивана, палец переместился к дырке, погладил ее, слегка надавил на середину — и Гарри, чувствуя, как вся кровь устремилась к паху, не выдержал, охнул и соскользнул с дивана вниз, вырываясь из жаркого плена.

— Нам пора, — громко сказал он, поднимаясь на ноги и перебивая удивленного Чарли на полуслове. — Простите, я тут вспомнил… Дела… Обязательно нужно отчет к утру вечера… то есть к завтра утру. К завтрашнему утру. Все было очень здорово, миссис Уизли, спасибо большое! Рон, Гермиона — еще раз поздравляю!..

— Что ты творишь? — сердито спросил Гарри, когда они наконец вышли на улицу после многочисленных прощаний со всеми по очереди. — Одно дело — шептать, но лезть при такой толпе ко мне в задницу!..

Драко остановился, запихнул руки в карманы мантии и склонил голову к плечу. Его глаза лукаво блеснули под светом магловских фонарей.

— А когда ты лез ко мне в штаны на приеме у Панси?

Гарри изумленно открыл рот.

— С тех пор прошло уже почти три месяца! Там была скатерть до самого пола и высокий стол, никто бы ничего не заметил! И вообще-то тогда я мстил за то, что ты влез на камин и дрочил на нем, пока я разговаривал с торчащей из него башкой Кингсли! 

— О! — надменно протянул Драко. — Значит, это я виноват? А разве не ты перед этим стянул трусы и танцевал перед окном, пока я провожал к калитке родителей? Знаешь, сколько усилий мне стоило приложить для того, чтобы они ни разу не посмотрели в сторону дома!

— Столько же, сколько мне понадобилось сил удержаться и не кончить в штаны, когда на чемпионате мира по квиддичу ты то и дело распахивал мантию, под которой ничего не было? Да я ни одного гола не видел!

Драко фыркнул, затем не удержался и засмеялся, и Гарри засмеялся вслед за ним.

— Пора с этим кончать, — сказал Драко, беря Гарри под руку. — А то однажды нас засекут и грянет скандал. Тебя с позором выгонят из аврората, а меня — из министерства.

— Точно, — согласился Гарри, кивая с серьезным видом. — Очень глупо так рисковать, мы же уже не дети. 

Он закрыл глаза, готовясь аппарировать, и незаметно улыбнулся. 

В кармане лежали два билета на долгожданный Драко спектакль, и там, в полусумраке большого, наполненного зрителями зала, на высоких креслах в самом заднем ряду, должно было быть отличное место для мести.


End file.
